1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved device for maintaining an electrical insulator in a convenient, stable position when the insulator is taken out of service for maintenance or repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Electrical power linemen are often faced with replacing porcelain insulators that are positioned on line support structures, usually high above the ground. The insulators have to be removed from the electrical lines and support poles and are taken to a service area or truck below for maintenance purposes. Such insulators vary in size, weight and composition but insulators formed from porcelain are extremely common. Usually a shoulder pin or other member is threaded into the insulator and when the insulator is serviced or exchanged the threaded member has to be often removed commonly referred to as "stripping" and the removal is generally done at the work area on the ground for convenience and safety purposes.
Insulators are somewhat difficult to handle because of their slick outer surface and because of their somewhat cylinderical shape and linemen often have to rely on the strength of their hands and arms to properly grip the insulator in order to remove the threaded shoulder pin which may be in tight engagement with the insulator. It is not unusual for insulators to be fractured after many years of usage and explosure whereby, upon being tightly gripped, they break or shatter lacerating the hands and arms of the workmen causing severe injuries.
With the disadvantages known of present methods to service and maintain electrical insulators, the present invention was devised and one of its objectives is to provide an insulator holder which will allow safe and easy insulator service.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an insulator holder which has a series of jaws to firmly grip the insulator and maintain it in a stable position during the service operation.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an insulator holder having adjustable jaws to fit a variety of sizes and insulator shapes.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide an insulator holder which can be removably attached to a truck body or other structure as required.
Other advantages and objectives of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art in accordance with the detail description of the invention as set forth below.